Waiting for Superman
by pft980811
Summary: Just for the under appreciated people out there. No yaoi, sorry. Suzaku is having a pretty bad day. If only one person could just say "thank you."


**A/N: Mostly a one-shot to show some appreciation to people WHO ACTUALLY DESERVE IT! Funny story about the title, though. It belongs to a song that was the original inspirational music for my other one-shot, "I'm coming Home". It was actually supposed to be the title of that fic too but I forgot about it since I started that fic a while back then lost it along with the data on my flash drive.**

**Disclaimer: I…really don't own the plot or the characters….wow…that's a slap to the face…..the characters belong to the owners of Code Geass and the plot I believe goes to Chris Daughtry and his song "Waiting for Superman".**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Waiting for Superman**

Nunnally Lamperouge kept her head down as the other kids surrounded her. Their harsh words made her flinch repeatedly with every syllable.

"God damn, you're so annoying!"

"Yeah, trying to act all sweet and innocent!"

"You don't have any one of us fooled! We all know that you are just manipulating others to get what you want."

Even though she was blind, she was able to notice how the voices of the other kids reminded her of some classmates from school. She could only crouch down and wait for her big brother to come. _But he doesn't know where I am…_ Nunnally couldn't stop the whimpers she felt when they started to push her lightly and tug her hair. She could only keep her head down and try to focus on the cold wall behind her and the wet ground below her.

…

Kallen walked back and forth under the shade of a tree as she waited for her late boyfriend. Everyone that walked by made sure to stay out of her way and to not catch her eye. They could all practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. _I knew I should have listened to my mother and stuck with Gino. Damnit! Where the hell is Luciano!?_

She blinked against the light that was filtered through the tree, blinding her momentarily.

_Ugh, it's almost 2:30; we're going to be late for the reservation at the Golden Dragon._

…

Nina stared at the ground as she cried. Her sobs echoed in the completely empty room. Its walls were unpainted and floor was full of dust, dirt and whatever the glassless windows allowed in when the wind blew. The sounds of the traffic could be heard but they did nothing to calm or frazzle the girl. She only continued to cry and rock herself.

_Nobody loves me. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life and when I die, nobody is going to care. They all hate me!_

Nina, with all these negative emotions filling her to the brim, sobbed and the pressure shook her tiny body. Nobody could hear her in the nearly finished building. All it would need is some paint jobs, some carpets and then it would be the best apartment on the block. But all it held right now was a crying girl, thinking about suicide.

…

Milly stood on the side walk and stared at her phone in slight shock. It slowly donned on her that, now, the only money she had was the money in her purse. She felt the tears slowly come to her eyes before forcing them back. _I cannot cry like a baby in front of all these people. _

She let her blue eyes dart to the people passing by her as they made their way to work or some other place for lunch. _I'll just have to call Rivalz and tell him what's going on and I'm sure he'll figure it out. I can trust him. _She took deep breaths and held onto her bag with a single hand.

_I'm going to be fine._

…

Suzaku Kururugi was just minding his own business. After nearly drowning himself in all the "Help Wanted" ads he had back in his apartment, he decided to take a walk, maybe see if he could find a place that had a spot open. It had been at least an entire week since he was laid off. They apparently would rather have a Britannian boy that had always been late, skipped the days when he was supposed to work, and (when he did show) laze around instead of putting the products on their proper shelves than a hardworking, always on time, and never-missing-a-day NON-Britannian. Yet the Japanese boy held no ill will towards his former boss and co-worker.

Some people had to do what they had to do sometimes. Even if that meant sleeping with the boss. (Which he is completely sure is what Susanne had to do in order to keep her job. He kind of felt sorry for her and that she deserved to keep it. (Yes, their boss really was that bad)).

It was only by chance when he spotted a red headed girl looking all mad and pacing. Heck, she seemed to want to murder someone. It was also by chance that he had managed to spot the bicycle rider coming her way. Suzaku ran across the street, barely avoiding being run over by a car or two, and pushed the girl face first into the wall of a building, feeling the bicycle handle barley whiz by his back. He sighed in relief, knowing just how much real damage a bike going that fast can do, to the girl just in front of him. The brunette, unfortunately, did not understand the consequences of pushing Kallen Stadtfeld. Especially when she misunderstands the situation.

"What the hell, asshole!? Why the hell did you fucking push me!?"

"I—I, the man on the bike, he—he was…"

Kallen nearly shoved him so hard, he nearly lost his balance. Suzaku Kururugi nearly lost his balance. "That doesn't give you a right to push me, you son of a bitch!"

Suzaku stared at her before shaking his head and walking away. _She's probably angry about something else. It's not her fault. I guess I shouldn't have pushed her like that. It was my fault._

"Where are you going!? Hey! I'm not done talking! COME BACK!"

…

Nunnally felt moisture hit her face and realize a moment later that it was spit. Someone spit in her face. _Big brother…._

…

Suzaku felt the need to stop and look at his surroundings. A bad feeling welled up in his gut. Finally, after staring for a moment, his eyed finally settled on a blonde haired woman who was looking at her phone. Suddenly, a man in dark clothes grabbed her bag and began to run away. Before he realized it, Suzaku ran after him, hearing the woman yell behind him.

The people and scenery began to fly by as he held himself back. If he ran with his all, he was sure to miss the guy. Slowly, he gained speed on the guy, and watched where his feet were going to see if he was going to turn any corners.

It was then that the man turned and saw him when he started gaining speed. _He's gonna try and lose me. _Just as he thought this, the guy grabbed a trash can and pulled it forward, making it fall and release its contents. Suzaku, still agile as he was in high school, jumped up and over the obstacle in his way. After that, he leapt forward and grabbed hold of the guy's shoulders.

Using his weight, Suzaku was able to drag the guy to the ground. Just as he was about to take the woman's purse from him, a pair of pretty strong arms grab a hold of him and yanked Suzaku away from the floored crook.

The green eyed boy was then shoved up against the cold, rough wall by a very angry cop. "What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?"

"Wait! I was just trying to help!"

"Shut up and hold still." Suzaku did as he was told and held still as the man searched him for any concealed weapons. He only turned his head and watched as the blonde haired woman finally arrived, trying to get her purse back.

"My purse! Does he have it!? Can I get it back!?" She quickly pushed back a lock of her blonde hair and tried to reach for said purse but the cop pushed her hand away.

"Please, ma'am, stop. We have to check him for weapons first."

…

Nunnally tried to stand up and move away from the group of at least six other people but she was quickly pushed. On her way down, she ended up hitting one of those large, metal garbage containers. Tenderly, she cups the now bruising shoulder and swallows the giant clay ball in her throat.

"Wow, are you still trying to keep that act up?"

"Yeah, just give it a rest already!"

…

Suzaku let his anger boil underneath his skin before letting it all go with a sigh. He tried to get the rude cops out of his head but the walk wasn't doing much. _Hah, there's nothing I can do. They just misunderstood the entire thing. _Yet, even after these "reassurances" Suzaku could not help but replay the cop's "promise" in his head.

"_If we ever catch you again, I'll make sure me and my guys will give you something to _really_ run away form."_

He only shook his head before focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. _Maybe this whole walking idea is a bad idea. I should just go home._

After a few more blocks and a single right turn, Suzaku stumbles across a growing crowd. When he sees a few people pointing upwards, he looks and sees a small, petite girl in the window of what looked to be a building under construction. Without wasting a moment, Suzaku erased all negative thoughts from his mind and raced to the entrance of the building. He ran up the flight of stairs, completely ignoring the elevator, and tried to remember just what floor that window was on. _Second to the top._

It was then that the brunette was grateful for all the physical activities he did during his high school years. It made all this running seem like a piece of cake. As he continued to run, all Suzaku could think was _'please don't let me be too late, please don't let me be too late.'_

…

Nina closed her eyes and felt herself sway lightly to the breeze. It sort of felt like the whole world was spinning. She felt herself tip forward than back which reminded her of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

Just as she decided to let go of the window frame and fall to her death, she suddenly felt herself being yanked back. She fell to the floor with a soft scream.

Vaguely, she realized that the person who just pulled her from the brink of death also fell beside her. She felt her stomach plummet as her body slowly began to realize that she was not falling to her death. For a second, she was scared that she would lose control of her bladder.

…

Suzaku felt a sigh of relief. He made it and the suicidal girl was safe. Safe and standing up again. Suzaku stood up as well and prepared to drag her away from the window again if she tried to jump out it once more.

He was quite surprised when she turned on him.

"Why did you do that!? Why didn't you just let me fall and die!? You fucking bastard!" Harsh words were the only thing this woman had for him. And with every one of them, Suzaku flinched and felt his eyes widen.

Just as tears began to appear, the green eyed boy turned away and began to run.

"Yeah! That's right! Keep running. You selfish prick…" Suzaku could vaguely hear the woman begin to start crying but he didn't stop running. He doubted she would be appreciative.

…

Nunnally kept her head down as she felt her torturers smack her round. She somewhat remembered her brother say that every time a person was hit on the head they lose 10,000 brain cells. She also remembered when he said that he would always protect her so she didn't have to lose any of her brain cells. _Big brother…oh big brother, where are you?_

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

…

Suzaku sighed as he began to make his way home. The sun was beginning to set and he still needed to figure out a way to get a new job and pay the month's rent on time. Just as he was passing by an alley, he heard rather loud voices that were obviously threatening. When he turned to look, he saw six kids all surrounding a younger one. For of them were girls and two were boys. At first he thought they were playing a game.

It was when one of them began to start hitting her when he realized what was happening.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Suzaku ran into the alley and began to yank one of the boys away and tossed him towards a trash bin. He vaguely heard the kid slam into the metal container before grabbing one of the girls by her shoulder and shoving her towards her friends.

"Go! Get out! Leave her alone!"

Suzaku watched with satisfaction as the bullies ran away with small screams. The tan skinned boy then turned to the small girl next to him and crouched down. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I—I'm fine, sir." It was then that Suzaku realized that she was blind.

"Are….you lost?"

Nunnally nodded and sniffed lightly. "Yeah, I was at school, waiting for my big brother to pick me up when they came. I decided to walk away but they kept on following me and then pushed me into this alley."

"Do you…want me to take you home? I would let you borrow my phone but I don't have one." Nunnally hesitated before raising her hand towards the brunette.

"Can you please give me your hand?" she asked in a small voice. Suzaku, not knowing what else to do, handed over the limb. Nunnally stayed quiet as she felt the dips and rises of the boy's hand. "You have suffered a lot in life yet you still keep on trying to make the best of it. You are a very kind and patient man but also tend to lose that patience when it is all too much." Nunnally smirked. "They say to beware the fury of a patient man. I guess you've had a rough day?"

Suzaku stayed quiet and simply stared at the girl before him. He then let out a sigh and smiled softly, "Yes, very much so."

Nunnally smiled. "Then, if it is not too much of a bother, can you take me home? I'm sure that my brother is very worried about me. He tends to be a bit over protective at times." Suzaku used her hand and brought them both up to a stand.

"I would be honored, Ms.…?"

Nunnally gave a small giggle as she patted down her flower patterned dress. "Nunnally Lamperouge. And you are?"

Suzaku smiled and began to lead her out of the alleyway. "Suzaku Kururugi, at your service."

…

Suzaku held Nunnally's hand the entire way after she gave him her apartment address. When they finally arrived, a black haired man around Suzaku's age burst out of them front door and ran to Nunnally.

"Nunnally!" The fourteen year old quickly let go of Suzaku's hand and ran towards the sound of her brother's voice.

"Big Brother!" Suzaku felt a smile crawl up his face as he watched the pale man begin to cry from relief. It lasted for only a short while since a police car just came in. Suzaku felt surprise jerk its head up and he found himself raising his arms up. Three guys came out from the car; two he recognized from earlier.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em, punk!"

Suzaku let out a grunt as he was slammed onto the hood of the police car.

…**.**

Nunnally stared in surprise as she heard Suzaku being slammed into the police car. Hard. "Wait! No!"

"Nunnally, what's wrong!" Lelouch said as he looked at his sister in surprise.

"Big Brother! He didn't do anything wrong! He brought me home and saved me from those bullies!" Lelouch felt anger well up inside of him before he turned to the police men.

"That's enough! This man didn't do anything wrong! He brought my lost sister home for Pete's sake! Let him go!"

The cops looked surprised before letting the green eyed boy go. One gave him a shove for good measure before they all got into their car.

"Sorry for the disruption sir. Have a good night."

_Assholes, _Lelouch thought as he turned to the stranger and executed a proper Japanese bow. "Thank you for saving my sister. I am indebted to you."

Suzaku looked on in surprise before he raised his hands. "No, it's fine." Suzaku, not knowing what else to do, nodded his head before beginning his long walk home.

"Wait!"

At the sound of Nunnally's voice, the brunette turned around and was barely able to prepare himself when she collided with him. "Thank you," Nunnally said before she wrapped her arms around his waist. At a loss, Suzaku merely returned the hug while looking at her brother with questioning eyes.

"Well…I guess…if you're not too busy that is…would you like to come in?"

Before Suzaku could say anything, Nunnally pulled away and began to drag Suzaku towards her brother. "Of course! We need to thank him properly!"

Lelouch could only shrug to a confused Suzaku before opening the door. "Well come on in."

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Yes, there are some assholes out there who don't say thank you. I am ashamed to say that I was one of them. Thankfully, I am trying to reform that. I am also trying to make myself a better person and actually trying to help people out. **

**Are you? Or are you just saying that to make feel better about yourself?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE, EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO TELL ME HOW PISSED OFF YOU ARE THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT JUST HAVE CALLED YOU AN ASSHOLE…**

**p.s. this was actually supposed to be posted a long time ago!**


End file.
